<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When They Need It by artemis1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094903">When They Need It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967'>artemis1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs it. Sam needs it almost as much as his big brother does, and both know this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When They Need It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time it happens in the middle of nowhere and with the sun hiding on the horizon surrounded by beautiful yellow and red colors.</p>
<p>Hands tight on the steering wheel and clenched jaw are more than enough indications of what is about to happen.</p>
<p>Dean needs it. Sam needs it almost as much as Dean does, and both know this.</p>
<p>The car stops between giant trees, making Sam feel small in the face of such enormity. Sweat runs down the middle of his back, despite the cold breeze coming in through the open windows.</p>
<p>They get out of the car.</p>
<p>Clothes remain, being pushed away just enough to allow access.</p>
<p>A part of him is grateful because it's not always like this between them and that it only happens in exceptional situations of frustration and anger. Sam wouldn't be able to deal with it regularly, not with the soreness that comes after, days of painful marks and careful movements. The other part, which craves pain, agonizes in the moments of abstinence, though, longing for the days when there are no words, kisses, and caresses, only raw satisfaction and pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>In a single, steady movement, Dean buries himself to the hilt inside him. It hurts in principle because something so big shouldn't fit in such a small space, but Sam’s body struggles to accept the intrusion. Pain burst through him in waves; he arches his hips anyway, impelling Dean to where he needs to be, where Sam needs him to be, like the countless times they've done this before. It's perfect then while Sam grunts and his hands try to grab leather.</p>
<p>It will be days touching the sore spots and remembering this moment, wanting to repeat everything again and again.</p>
<p>Sam's always able to recognize the signs: the usually comfortable silence between them becomes heavy, doors close with unnecessary bangs, and that feral, poorly controlled look appears on the unshaven face.</p>
<p>So, Sam knew it was time, and the deliberate flirting with the waitress, something he doesn't usually do, had the sole purpose of breaking the last barrier.</p>
<p>In such situations, all he can give Dean is his submission, a body to be used, as right now, on his knees on the dirty ground and with his chest against the leather of the Impala's back seat.</p>
<p>His ass still burns from the stretch, but pleasure overcomes the discomfort, and each impulse pulls out grunts from him. Dean's this unique ability to make him let go, to allow this vulnerability that Sam fears so much.</p>
<p>Tremors wrack his body while he's being used for Dean's pleasure, although the undeniable evidence of Sam’s excitement is trapped between his belly and the seat.</p>
<p>"I just never get tired of fucking you," Dean's voice is hoarse, intonation leaving no doubt about the truth of those words.</p>
<p>And Sam feels the sudden need to resist and proves he’s not the whiny little bitch Dean thinks he is, intention to show his brother that he's not desperate to be filled and that this eager whore for a cock isn't who he is. Instead, he moans and writhes as Dean’s cock pounds him. It’s like he can't get enough of that, shamefully proving what he wants to deny.</p>
<p>He yelps when a slap hits one of his buttocks.</p>
<p>"Be quiet, Sam." The edge in his brother's voice makes his heart races in his chest, and he's conflicted about it because he was never good at obeying orders, especially when their father gave them. But this is Dean, and the rebellion that's still hidden somewhere inside him remains there, inactive for now.</p>
<p>Soon Sam’s body is so calm, and all that's left is the feeling of power that comes from Dean's impulses. All that matters is the force pushing against his entrance, which convulses around the member working non-stop.</p>
<p>"You should know better before pushing me, Sam," Dean grunts. It’s accompanied by a savage sound that rips up from his brother's chest, leaving the predator he is to emerge from the depths of his being.</p>
<p>Sam lets himself feel every sensation while grunts leave his open lips with each impetuous drive of hips.</p>
<p>"You think I'll stop because it hurts?"</p>
<p>Dean always sounds more imposing on these occasions. Sam knows he won't stop. Not even if Sam begs for it. And his big brother's so different from the man who lies in bed with his arms crossed behind his head and waits for Sam to do all the work riding him, or in those days when he spends hours worshiping Sam's body before entering him with slow, precise movements. And even knowing he won't sit properly for days, Sam's addicted to each of the nuances that inhabit his brother.</p>
<p>"No," he responds unnecessarily and doesn't want Dean to stop even when he can't ignore the wrench in his guts. Impulses shock him down to his bones, and Sam wants to ask him to slow down, just as he wants to demand more strength and speed.</p>
<p>Sounds tear from his mouth, needy sounds that he can barely recognize at all. Sam's better than this. He always fought for control and autonomy in his life. So, this pathetic version being fucked and demanding more provokes a mix of emotions in him, from pride in giving Dean what he needs to shame for allowing this and enjoying every second.</p>
<p>At some point during the frenzy, everything Sam believed about himself is gone, leaving only Dean. And he turns into what Dean wants him to be because he knows that without it, there's just an immense void that's terrifying and makes his heart race and every part of his body freeze in fear. Fear of the unknown, of not knowing what's next, and especially of the possibility of not having his big brother by his side. Sam often thinks their relationship has evolved into something like symbiosis, each of them providing for the other necessary conditions for the continued existence of both. And it doesn't matter that the world is in pieces, and Heaven and Hell are at war, because all that matters is that they are one, and everything sounds so good as long as they are together.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sam's empty, but before he can complain about it, hands are pulling him out of the back seat and into a standing position. The change makes him a little dizzy, and it doesn't help that he's maneuvered to bend over the trunk of the car. His hands grip the surface while hands push his pants and underwear to his ankles.</p>
<p>It's a relief when Dean pushes into him again, even more when the angle allows accurate stimulation on his sweet spot, setting off a fire into Sam's lower back. He rests his forearms on the cold surface, but it doesn't help to alleviate the tension building in his body.</p>
<p>The driving of the hips is constant, and he feels fingers on one of his asscheeks, opening, exposing, and ultimately allowing Dean to go deeper. There is that phantom sensation that he can feel it in his stomach, and all he can think about is willingly taking his brother's cock any way Dean will give it to him.</p>
<p>"Whatever you need," he gasps between impulses in and out of his abused hole. Sam doesn't know why he says that but it's the truth, and they both know it too.</p>
<p>Dean's only response is to pull him against his broad chest, one hand going to Sam's throat and the other to his neglected cock. He comes like this, wrapped by Dean and sobbing out his brother's name over and over again. His brother just keeps going, too hard, too fast for his sensitive body, but Sam interlaces their fingers over the hand now on his waist, making it clear that he's fine with everything.</p>
<p>Shallow impulses, minutes or hours pass, he can't say, and Dean's scream scares birds in the trees, which fly away from the noise. Then Dean latches onto his neck with his mouth and he's pulsing hard, come forcing its way inside Sam's hole, filling him completely.</p>
<p>None of them move for a few minutes, and the heavy breath against his ear is welcome. When Dean tries to pull out of him, Sam isn't ready, though. "Not yet, please."</p>
<p>Dean can't say no to him. So, they end up sitting on the ground, with Dean leaning against the Impala and Sam on his lap. He sighs contentedly in his brother's arms, at least until Dean starts complaining about his weight.</p>
<p>"I thought you had better taste in chicks, Sammy. That girl would probably give you some STD," Dean says, hot breath tickling Sam's neck.</p>
<p>"I don't-" He starts before noticing the playful tone and the laughter shaking the body under him.</p>
<p>That's how he knows Dean's sanity has returned, and the itch is under control for now. A sense of realization warms Sam's heart, all because he’s the only one capable of giving this to his brother.</p>
<p>"Jerk!" He smiles, wide and self-satisfied.</p>
<p>"Bitch!" Dean replies. "My little bitch, by the way, although I'd appreciate it if you get your heavy ass off me. I can't feel my legs."</p>
<p>Everything is back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>